Problem: Find the roots of $z^2 - z = 5 - 5i.$

Enter the roots, separated by commas.
We can write $z^2 - z - (5 - 5i) = 0.$  By the quadratic formula,
\[z = \frac{1 \pm \sqrt{1 + 4(5 - 5i)}}{2} = \frac{1 \pm \sqrt{21 - 20i}}{2}.\]Let $21 - 20i = (a + bi)^2,$ where $a$ and $b$ are real numbers.  This expands as
\[a^2 + 2abi - b^2 = 21 - 20i.\]Equating the real and imaginary parts, we get $a^2 - b^2 = 21$ and $ab = -10,$ so $b = -\frac{10}{a}.$  Substituting, we get
\[a^2 - \frac{100}{a^2} = 21.\]Then $a^4 - 21a^2 - 100 = 0,$ which factors as $(a^2 - 25)(a^2 + 4) = 0.$  Since $a$ is real, $a^2 = 25,$ which means $a = 5$ or $a = -5.$

If $a = 5,$ then $b = -2,$ so
\[z = \frac{1 + 5 - 2i}{2} = 3 - i.\]If $a = -5,$ then $b = 2,$ so
\[z = \frac{1 - 5 + 2i}{2} = -2 + i.\]Therefore, the solutions are $\boxed{3 - i, -2 + i}.$